ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Userverse/Book/Prologue
Prologue ET began thrashing around in his bed. Finally he pushed himself into the upright position and looked around his room. ‘Still can’t sleep’ he complained to himself. ET bent down to grab his iPhone and check the time. ‘4:51 AM’ he read to himself. ‘I have been awake for nearly four whole hours! When am I going to get to sleep?’ he asked himself. ET stood and walked over to his desk where his iPad sat, plugged into a wall charger. He grabbed it and jumped back onto his bed. As he got comfortable in his bed again he began loading up a website called “hotmail” to check if there was any activity on his followed pages. ‘Comments on the most recent episode, “Stalked”’ ET said to himself as he poked the link, it reopened in a new tab. When the tab loaded ET’s eyes were instantly drawn to the amount of people on chat. ‘1, 3, 12, 16, 18!’ ET counted to himself. ’18 people on chat, I wonder if something huge is happening on the wiki. Hey look, even Dan is on chat, there must be something huge happening.’ ET poked at the URL bar and began typing in. He said the address as he typed, ‘http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat… enter!’ The page loaded instantly and he was flooded with messages as soon as he entered. “ET!” Brian said, followed by Omi, Bink, Roads, Dan, Mazter and so many other users. “Hey guize” ET typed in his slang. “What is everyone doing here? Even Dan is here!” “We don’t know, we were asking each other the exact same question, we all just got this weird feeling that we needed to be on chat” Weirdo explained. “Well, I joined because I saw everyone else had joined” Wai said. “Me too” Rocket added in. “Me three” Tyran, Kross, Solo and UH said together. “I was in school but I got this really weird feeling so I went home early and I couldn’t help it but to join chat, I felt like I needed ''to” Redo messaged. “Me too!” Fusion and Lumin said. “Me three” Ultimate Echo Echo Fan added. “Well, I was kinda the same but I was out at the shops” Jon messaged. “What about you?” Ancy asked. “Well I logged off at about 1 AM and went to my bed but I haven’t had a second of sleep since. It’s about 5 AM now and I am still awake, so I just decided to join” ET replied. Suddenly everything went silent. Finally ET saw a PC and then Dan publically messaged everyone. “Hey guys, isn’t there meant to be a user here for them to Private Chat you?” Dan asked, he was still new to the whole chat thing. “Yeah, why?” Brian asked as he returned. “Well I just got a PC from a user named ‘ULTIMATRIX’ and he isn’t online here” Dan said. “Hey, I got a PC from a user named ‘ULTIMATRIX’ too!” people began messaging. ET looked to see who the PC was from. There was no name. ‘Hmm, I wonder why?’ ET said to himself, IRL. He poked his iPad screen and the PC window opened up. ‘Message from ULTIMATRIX; Emergency, Ben Tennyson dead, all users to be teleported to the Ben 10 Universe instantly’ ET read to himself. Everyone else received the same message. Suddenly a vortex shot out of their computers/laptops and sucked them inside their computers, teleporting them to the Ben 10 Universe. As they struggled to pull themselves out from the vortex they wrote gibberish messages and sent them. ET looked at the amount of public messages. ‘Whoa, 102, 6, 10’ ET read to himself as the numbers increased. He poked the Ben 10 Fan Fiction logo so that he could return to the public screen but a vortex wrapped around his finger and slowly grew on his body. All the users were teleported into the world. In the Ben 10 Universe, three giant portals opened up and the users were being teleported. Brian flew out. He remained human for mere seconds. A blue light suddenly flashed around him, transforming him into a Necrofriggian. Time around him suddenly stopped. He grabbed onto the now solid air and climbed down it towards the ground where the time resumed. The same happened to every other user. A green light engulfed Solo, Dan and Jon and they all became Galvanic Mechamoprhs. The same green light engulfed Weirdo Guy as he became a Splixson. A purple light appeared around Rocket as he became an Ectonurite. A yellow light appeared around Redo as he became the same species as Rocket, Ectonurite. A blue light appeared around Tyran as he became a Polymorph. A green light was around UH as he became a Skatlian. The same light engulfed Fusion as he became a Pyronite, then it turned Omi into an Lf, Wai to a Pisciss Volann, Roads became a Human that looked like Mario, Bink became an Aerophibian, Lumin became Shocksquatch and the last of the green light turned Ancy into an Earthpyno. A red light engulfed Kross as he became a Chimera Sui Generis. More green light appeared around Mazter’s body as he was transformed into an Opticoid. All the users landed in three separate groups, not knowing that they were each an alien. The vortexes in the sky disappeared but a smaller one opened. ET was heard screaming. ‘Aaaaah!!!’ But then a black light flashed around him and he became a Merlinisapien. As time stopped around him he climbed down into his group. ''End of Prologue! Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 05:44, January 8, 2012 (UTC) '' '' Category:ET Category:Userverse Category:Userverse Chapters Category:Series Category:Episodes